Perfect Match
by lilkawa
Summary: Darcy overhears a conversation


_Pride and Prejudice_ doesn't belong to me

Thanks for reading, please review

Thanks Miriam1

Perfect Match

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat in the booth at the restaurant waiting for his sister Georgiana to join him. She was always late and he wondered what excuse she'd have today. He looked at the menu in front of him for the tenth time, looked at his watch, and saw that she was almost an hour late. He sank back into the seat and for the first time became aware of the conversation taking place in the booth near his.

"Can you believe what he told me?" a voice, female, asked.

"No," another voice, female as well, replied.

"He had the nerve to say that my family was not good enough for him. That we were all money grabbing greedy females. That he regretted ever having talked to me in the first place."

Darcy was suddenly very interested in the conversation. He peeked over the seat to look at the women. One was dark-haired, and very pretty; her companion had pale hair and was very beautiful. He could see a resemblance between them, they were very probably related.

"Really? I can't believe George told you that." The pale-haired woman told the other.

"You better believe it, Jane; he made it sound as though I was forcing him to marry me. Like I wasn't the one breaking up with him." The dark-haired woman said.

"I found him cheating on me with Lydia from accounting. It turns out he was seeing all the girls in the department and now he makes it about our family."

"At least it's over, Lizzie, you're well rid him."

"Yes," Lizzie smiled and looked down, "well, they fired me. It seems my behaviour was unsuited to the B&D group."

"They can't do that," Jane pointed out, "it's not fair and it's not right."

"I told Catherine de Bourgh as much, and she said she couldn't believe a girl such as me could even look her in the face, let alone speak to her like that. She threatened to have me thrown out and I told her I'd like to see her try. It was quite funny, actually, her face turned purple and she was lost for words."

They both laughed.

"You should have seen Peter Collins; he was very happy that I was fired."

"I can imagine," Jane said, "you refused to go out with him, after all."

"He followed me out and said that he always knew that my tongue would be the death of me, that I felt so high and mighty, and that I had rejected him to date the boss's godson to gain favour." Lizzie shook her head. "I was so mad, I wanted to hit him."

"It's a good thing you didn't," Jane pointed out. "Otherwise they would have had you charged for assault. You know how Peter Collins is."

"George told me that Charles would be dumping you soon," Lizzie continued.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Jane asked her confused.

"You and I, it seemed, had set our sights higher than we ought. After all, we are just simple working class girls, we don't deserve any better. He said that Catherine de Bourgh would ensure that Charles had nothing to do with you again."

They were silent for a while.

Darcy couldn't believe it; this was the Jane Bennet his friend Charles Bingley was always going on about. Charles had told him that she had a sister who would be perfect for him. 'She's beautiful and clever,' Bingley had told him. Darcy hadn't believed his friend; Bingley liked to exaggerate but in this case he hadn't. Elizabeth Bennet was beautiful, and from her conversation, spunky as well; she'd told off Wickham and Catherine de Bourgh. That would explain Catherine de Bourgh's angry phone call to him; he hadn't understood it at first, but now it made perfect sense. His aunt didn't like being told off, especially by people she didn't consider her equals.

Bingley was going to introduce them tomorrow; Darcy had been prepared to come up with an excuse to dodge the 'event,' but now he couldn't wait to be properly introduced to her.

Elizabeth Bennet, she was definitely a woman worthy knowing.

000

"Sorry I'm late," Georgiana flopped onto the seat, "it took forever to get my hair done." She touched her hair and asked him. "So what do you think of it? Isn't it just great? Gerald is a genius."

He smiled at her. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
